


Two Lovers

by flowerswithme



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Declarations, M/M, Slow Dancing, more fluff!, second fic!, these boys deserve the world and that's what they'll get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerswithme/pseuds/flowerswithme
Summary: Sometimes you find the song to fit your exact situation.OrThe one where Thor uses a song to explain his love for Bruce and The Hulk.





	Two Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> oldies are so romantic to me so i caved in and wrote about this daydream i had of these boys! hope you like!

_Well I've got two lovers and I ain't ashamed, two lovers and I love them both the same..._

"Bruce, my love! I have just found the most romantic Midgardian song!" Thor's excitement over the record he'd found was almost too adorable to Banner. He remembered hearing the tune in some local diner right near their place.

"This is uh, Mary Wells?" He racked his brain for the tune because he knew it, but it wasn't exactly something he'd actually want to listen to.

"Why yes, she does sing well! But this is called 'Two Lovers' and it's about loving two people with contrasting personalities!" Thor's beaming and slight misunderstanding of the song had Bruce chuckling which earned him a blush from his boyfriend.

"Um, Thor, Hun, what makes that so romantic? Here on Midgard, that's called cheating." Bruce's attempts to hide his growing smirk became more challenging as he watched Thor sit quietly in thought. He knew the ever-so-thoughtful god was conjuring up a stream of semi-coherent ideas.

"Well, uh," he put a hand behind his neck to hide the shade of red making its way toward his cheeks. "It describes my love for both you and Hulk." The sheepish look he had on his face made Banner realize that Thor was attempting to draw a connection with the song and his relationship with the other guy.

Sitting down next to him, Bruce gave a silent nod to let Thor continue his explanation. Then, being the affectionate person he is, Thor gently tugged Bruce to lay into his arms. It was a nice feeling to be wanted and to be cared for, so Banner easily gave into the warmth his boyfriend easily radiated.

"Well, when I found him on Sakaar, Hulk was confined to a world of fighting and loneliness. His anger was the only trait that defined him. Battling with him taught me about gentleness within one's rage. But it was painful to view; hence the verse, 'makes me cry, but still I can't deny that I love him.'" As Bruce looked up to face him, he could see a small rim of tears rising within the god's eyes. No tears of sadness, just tears of acceptance and growth. One drop slowly made its way down Thor's cheek, but Bruce made sure to stop its trailing with his thumb.

Thor shook his head and immediately dove back into his analysis again. "And at the end of the vocal verses, the singer mentions always trying to let her lover know that she loves him unconditionally! It's what I always attempt to do with you, Banner love." The smile that accented his cheeks and crinkly eyes made Bruce's heart grow fonder. He leaned his head against the steady life that thumped within his love's chest and gave into the calm rhythm. When everything in your life seems to be chaotic, it feels nice to have something so solid and stagnant.

Thor started up again, this time grabbing Bruce's hand to feel closer. Glancing at their fingers entwined was like seeing stars in the night sky—this is what is right within the universe, what is pure. No gods or monsters could ruin this balance.

Both men stare contently as the sun starts to set. "I am not abashed by the relationship I have with both of you. In fact," Thor pulled Bruce closer into his chest, "this heart is well and alive because of you and Hulk." Now, the Asgardian was beaming with pride and fondness. It was a type of energy only Banner can be exposed to and it both thrilled and calmed him.

"Thor, I don't know what to say. That means a lot," he blushed. "And I'm pretty sure i'm speaking for the both of us." The god knows Banner isn't familiar with love declarations and parades of affection, but he does know when his boyfriend means something, and that's all the declaration he needs. With a smile, Thor stood up and walked to the speakers that were playing a stream of songs from the late 50s to early 70s.

"I'm not acquainted with Midgard dancing, but I'm sure I can maintain a slow dance." Bruce watched as Thor put on a different record, noting the god's interest in Motown music. An odd genre for such royalty, but it suits him. Then, it hit him that his boyfriend was asking him to dance. Suddenly, Bruce was shaking his head and refusing this small moment. He couldn't make a fool of himself, he barely knows how to walk without bumping into a wall or tripping over untied laces.

Patiently waiting, Thor hummed the song that was on, swaying to the beat.

_Meeting you was my destiny. You can be sure I will never let you down, when you need me, I will be around, and darling you'll always be the only one for me, heaven made you specially... Could it be I'm falling in love?_

Bruce walked toward his boyfriend, filled with insecurity, but also eagerness. Eager to change, eager to accept, eager to love. It made his steps move with more confidence till he was in the god's arms. They caught the rhythm of the song, holding each other in the dusk of the day. Banner had never danced before, and from the looks of it, Thor hadn't either. But that didn't change the fact that this little pause in time was a good memory. A good memory to replace a painful one. He doesn't even like Motown, yet here he is, making it the soundtrack to his love life.

"This is nice," he heard himself sighing. The golden boy holding him agreed with a small grunt. Words became silenced in a moment laced with safety. So, Banner allowed himself to keep his words at bay, along with his thoughts.

If this was how their future was gonna be playing out, Bruce wouldn't mind. He wouldn't mind the occasional PDA and romanticized actions. He wouldn't mind the random bouts of hurt or rage. He wanted to let the dark come and go; his lightening and thunder is here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> omg thank you for the read! The two songs in this are: Two Lovers by Mary Wells & Could It Be I'm Falling In Love by The Spinners! all the love!


End file.
